


To Hear Zofia's Call

by Good_beans



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia
Genre: not my oc but it was a blast to write about her!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25922563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Good_beans/pseuds/Good_beans
Summary: Python is not too thrilled with the Deliverance's newest recruit responding to Zofia's call: his own younger sister.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 2





	To Hear Zofia's Call

**Author's Note:**

> The wonderful oc belongs to @alexthedreamerlady on tumblr! (thanks again!) I was so intrigued by the idea of Python being an older brother, and I wanted to give writing this a shot
> 
> In her story, Python and Forsyth's village is attacked by Duma Faithful after they join the Deliverance. The enemies take all the children to a far off hideout with the intention of sacrificing them, but the Deliverance arrives just in time. This takes place right as they're returning to a village near the hideout after the rescue.

Heads turned in the streets as the Deliverance arrived. They marched in through the village gates with joyous chatting and clattering armor. They’d departed yesterday, faces drawn tight in anticipation for the rescue mission. Therefore, the townsfolk were all so relieved to see them return victorious with children from Windhaven trotting amongst the soldiers.

One of them was a young woman with short, blue curls. She strode alongside Python and Forsyth, listening to the two tell stories with a huge smile across her face. The group had begun to disperse through the town when Forsyth put a hand on her shoulder. 

“So, Iris!” the three of them were headed to the inn. “Now that all of that is over with, what are your plans for the future?”

Iris let out a content sigh. “Well, I’ve given it some thought, and I think that I’m going to join you here in the Deliverance.”

Python gaped at her. “Um, no. You aren’t.”

Iris blinked. “But I --”

“We’re taking you back home at dawn.” He said flatly. All the joy and talkativeness he’d been exuding moments before melted away. He turned away to storm ahead. 

“Python! I don’t see why you’re so upset. I’m perfectly capable of --”

“I said _no._ ”

“W-wait!” Iris ran towards him, falling into step with his angry walk. “Python!”

“It’s too dangerous. You’re sixteen. I can’t spend the rest of this war worrying about you.”

“You won’t! Can you just hold on for one minute? Wait --!” Iris watched as he breezed into the inn and slammed the door behind himself. She stood in front of it, knowing it was useless to follow him at this point. 

Instead she directed a strangled cry of annoyance at it. _“Ugh!”_

Forsyth came up behind her, having no hesitation about going in after him. “How incredibly rude! Here, I shall go speak to him for you.” He entered, already screaming Python’s name. 

Clair, who had watched the conversation from a few feet away, couldn’t help the sympathetic smile that spread across her lips as Iris turned away from the building. She knew that type of frustration well, having a tough older brother of her own. 

She strolled over to the young woman, giving her a warm look. “I apologize if I am intruding, but I do hope you don’t worry over him.”

Iris looked up in surprise. She stiffened, recognizing the woman as one of nobles high in the Deliverance’s ranks.

“That is simply a brother’s job, unfortunately,” she continued, “I am Lady Clair, by the way. It is lovely to meet you!” 

Iris hesitantly shook her hand. “It is nice to meet you as well.” 

If Clair noticed the woman was tense, she certainly didn’t show it. She pouted her lips and guided Iris back towards the inn. “Now, how ungentlemanly for both of them to leave you out in the street like this! Come with me, I’ll help you find a room to settle in with for the night.”

Allowing herself to be led along, Iris wasn’t sure whether to be greatful or offended by the woman’s pushiness. She decided on the former. If she was going to be part of the Deliverance, she had better keep an open mind. 

“Thank you,” was all she could offer before her family’s streak of stubborness took over. “But I’m sure I can do it myself. It was a pleasure!”

“Of course.” She paused before leaving Iris alone. “And you mustn’t worry about your brother’s words. After all, he is not the one to make that decision. That is between you and Alm.”

The girl nodded, having heard that name a few times. “I suppose.” Her eyes dropped. “Still, I couldn’t stand it if I were to spend the whole war on Python’s bad side. I’m sure you’ve experienced it, and know what an absolute pain in the behind he can be…”

Clair laughed. “Although I shall not speak ill of your brother,” Iris nodded -- she certainly would _not_ speak ill of him. “...I can attest to being on my own brother’s bad side, and I understand your concerns. I have faith we can talk some sense into him, if this is truly the path you desire.”

Iris was left turning those words over in her mind as she wandered around the town. She spent the remainder of the day getting to know some of the other members of the Deliverance. She especially took a liking to the Ram Villagers, as they were around her age and a great deal of fun to be around. It wasn’t until later that night, though, that she met with Alm.

The soldiers were gathered in a tavern, loudly celebrating their success of the day. Most of the other children from Windhaven had gone to bed after such an ordeal, but Iris’s determination led her here.

That same determination drove her across the room to where Alm sat, despite the odd looks she received. She gently tapped him on the shoulder. 

She’d caught glimpses of him a few times, and he was either incredibly intimidating on the battlefield or a charismatic leader to his soldiers. Now, however, he appeared before her a very ordinary boy. She knew he was around her age, but she could truly see it now.

“Hello, Sir Alm.” She gave a polite nod, unsure if there was a proper way to greet a military leader.

“Oh, just Alm please!” His embarrassed smile put her at ease. 

“Well, um…” she cleared her throat and looked him square in the eye. “My name is Iris. I have come to ask something of you. I would like to aid you in your cause. Please, allow me to join the Deliverance.”

_“Iris?”_

Spinning around, she found her brother looming over her. 

“Python!”

He gestured to Alm. “His answer is no. Now go back to bed like the others.”

“ _Excuse_ me?” Iris clenched her fists. “I’m not just some child you can send off to bed.”

“Oh really?”

“You cannot control my life! Listen, Alm and the others are only a year older than me, so you can’t tell me I’m too young to fight. You don’t seem to be trying to keep them out of the army.” She too gestured to Alm, who sat awkwardly beside the pair as they argued.

“That’s because I don’t worry about them the same! I can’t handle worrying about you again! When I heard what happened I…” He glanced around, lowering his voice. “I thought I lost you. I just… Iris, I was a wreck. I’d never felt like that before. I couldn’t sleep, I couldn’t eat. I was hardly even alive. I can’t take that again.”

“Do you think you’re the only one who went through that? You absolute moron!” Letting her emotions overtake her, she raised her voice enough to catch some of the others’ attention. “The day you left Windhaven I cried and cried. Pops hardly knew what to do with me! The grief I felt did the very same thing to me. I had nightmares nearly every night that you would die out there on the battlefield.” 

“That’s different!”

“It is not!”

Forsyth had appeared at their side. He moved to step between them. “I believe,” he said calmly, “what Python is trying to say --”

 _“Shut up Forsyth!”_ They chorused. 

Python continued, “I’m far more trained for war than you! I’m not in as much danger as you’d be!” Forsyth sulked. By now most of the tavern was silent, save the raging siblings.

“What?! That doesn’t matter! The Rigelians are far better trained than all of Zofia, you and I are outclassed no matter what! Plus,” her voice raised in pettiness, “you’re a terrible shot!”

Her brother flushed red, as it struck a nerve. “Oh, _please!_ I’m great with a bow!”

“And so am I! You have to trust me! Don’t you trust me?”

“It’s not about trust, Iris, it’s --”

“It is.” She took a breath. Her voice finally softened, realization washing over her. “The only reason I finally pulled myself up after you left was because I learned to trust you. I had to believe that you were strong enough to make it through the war. I had to believe that your comrades were strong enough to protect you. I had to believe. Can’t you do the same for me?”

The room was silent for a moment. All eyes turned to Python. His gaze drifted everywhere but at her, biting his lip as he worked through his thoughts.

At length, he spoke, his voice rough with emotion. “Since when did you get so old and mature?” He struggled to laugh. “Last time I checked, you were still scared of the creepy-crawlies in the barn…”

“And last time I checked, you made me go in anyway.”

He gave a small smile. “Yeah, but I was always right behind you just in case one of those big spiders did bite you.” He’d regained his playful tone. “I knew you were smart enough not to get bitten, but I’d _never_ hear the end of it from you or Pops if it actually happened…”

The two stood awkwardly. They became aware of the attention on them. 

Thankfully, Forsyth remained eager to help and came to their rescue. Putting a hand on either of their shoulders, he spoke gently as he echoed the previous statement. “We know you are smart enough to be safe, Iris.” He turned. “And there will be lots of us right behind her, Python.” 

They both nodded. 

The archer took a step forward. He glanced over at Alm, who gave him a reassuring look. Python held out his hand for Iris to shake. “Well,” he began, his voice sounding slightly less reluctant. Iris took it, giving her brother a grateful smile.

“Welcome to the Deliverance.”

\-----

Iris had been careful to stay at her assigned post, picking off terrors with her bow from the back of the party. Unfortunately, the group was starting to spread themselves too thin. Alm was locked in combat, unable to give any orders. But Iris knew where she should go. 

There was just one problem. The Duma Faithful.

She could see a few near the struggling soldiers. Even just looking at them from this distance made it hard for her to breathe. Memories of the kidnapping came flooding back to her, along with a slew of gruesome nightmares she’d endured.

But the group that needed help was currently fighting gargoyles, not the cantors. If she was careful, she could help them and get out of there quickly. That’s what she kept telling herself, at least. She took a few deep breaths. 

Scanning the cavern, she prayed there was someone else free to help instead of her. Unfortunately, everyone was far too occupied with their own terrors. It had to be her. 

She fought with all her willpower to force her shaking legs forward.

Iris repeated to herself that it was just gargoyles, but she could already feel the fear gripping her heart. She repeated to herself that her comrades were relying on her.

Silque was already trying to revive Kliff, who was sprawled out on the cavern floor. Clair and Grey stood between them and the terrors, but both looked as if they were going to drop from exhaustion or injury at any moment. 

Iris arrived at their side. She cleared her mind from all else but her aim. She drew her bow. 

With beautiful swiftness, she fired repeated arrows at their wings, taking them down one by one. The final monster came slashing down at her, but she dove out of the way. Its claws just brushed by her hair as she escaped. The young woman recovered quick enough to fire another shot before it had the chance to attack again. 

With a pleased sigh, she surveyed her work. She turned to check on Silque and Kliff.

She was face-to-face with a cantor.

Her breath caught in her throat. Her body froze, her blood turning to ice in her veins. Her heart seemed to have stopped entirely. She couldn’t tear her eyes away from the glowing, empty ones before her. The ugly purple skin. The crooked teeth within their crooked smile. 

Iris was suddenly back in that room, with all of them. She could feel the fire and the blades. Her body was paralyzed, lost in the horrific past. She didn’t hear the voices calling her name, pleading for her to get out of the way. She could only hear the screaming and the screeches from that day.

The cantor lifted his skeleton-like hand. Still, Iris did not move. 

A spell crackled between his fingers.

Just as the blinding, violet light leapt out at her, someone shoved her to the ground. The spell hit them square in the back. 

A wave of soldiers rushed in to attack the cantor. Iris turned her widened eyes to find her brother rolling away from where he’d tackled her. He had taken the brunt of the magic; his face was twisted in pain and his skin appeared pale.

Python didn’t seem to notice. He grabbed her shoulders, checking for any injuries. “Iris! Hey, answer me!” He shook her gently. _“Iris!”_

She could only shake her head in response. She reached out to him and pulled him into a hug. Python held her close. 

“Hey, you’re okay. You’re okay…”

“Dammit Python,” came Forsyth’s voice from above them. “One of these days you’re going to get yourself killed pulling a stunt like that! You’re lucky that was just a weak spell! For all you knew it could have been something much worse…” He continued to lecture the man as the battle around them came to a close. Silque rushed over, separating the siblings much to Python’s protests. 

Forsyth helped Iris off the ground. Her legs were still shaking, so the knight allowed her to lean on him until Silque had finished. 

“Thank you,” she whispered to him, finally regaining the ability to speak.

Python joined them, a bit of color back in his cheeks. 

Iris could feel tears stinging at her eyes. “I’m so sorry, Python. You said this would happen and I --”

He simply hugged her again. “I’m just glad you’re alright. I’m so glad…” The two followed the rest of the Deliverance as they moved out, his arm around her shoulders.

“Hey!” Forsyth ran to catch up with them. “How come whenever I do something dangerous you’re never as sweet to me?”

The archer reached up and flicked his ear. "Eh, you always deserve it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, this was actually such a fun challenge to write, as Python's entire character would be Thrown if he were an older brother. I loved thinking of how he'd react to the only person able to genuinely annoy him... To be fair, she's also one of the few able to bring out such a softer side of him. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it, it was so cool to work on!


End file.
